Taxi
by Scholita
Summary: Thor es un taxista que conoce a un pasajero muy peculiar Loki, que lo hace cuestionarse su vida, sin embargo no le importa y quiere llegar hasta el final... Bueno esta historia ya la había subido pero por que estaba infraccionando una directriz tuve que modificarla, espero que les guste, es mi tercer historia, no soy muy buena escribiendo... Es un AU Thor/Loki


A quien guste leerme este es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja, mi segundo one-shot y tercer historia en general; esta pareja cuando la conocí me encantó así que al escuchar la canción que de seguro reconocerán al ir leyendo, me vino la idea de adecuarla a la pareja, aunque creo que no quedó muy bien así que les pido paciencia y comentarios constructivo je; como siempre reitero, la canción no es mía es prestada de Ricardo Arjona y los personajes menos son míos, solo imagino con ellos; espero lo disfruten…

Volví a subir la historia pero modifique los nombres puesto que había infraccionado las directrices, disculpen…

Llegó al bar donde su amigo Tony lo esperaba, Thor tenía una chamarra de lana de color negra, un gorro y una bufanda que hacían juego, pues afuera por lo menos estaba a 0 grados centígrados y él era muy friolento, tiene una buena estatura y complexión, con piel bronceada y cabello rubio hasta los hombros, con unos músculos que dejaron a más de uno anonadado cuando se quitó la chamarra, ojos hermosos y grandes de un color azul espectacular, cualquiera que no viera su cuerpo quedaba prendado de sus ojos, también poseía una sonrisa pura que relucía sus dientes blancos; al verlo Tony levanto la mano en modo de saludo y Thor se dirigió hacia allá.

Hola Thor, ya pedí dos whisky porque tardabas, pero ¡mira esa sonrisa boba que tienes en la cara! Déjame adivinar… Natasha está embarazada- Tony lo dijo con media sonrisa, él es de una complexión media, con un aura de superioridad que no sabía disimular, con unos ojos color café de intensidad voraz y depredadora; ambos se veían como una pareja de casanovas, listos para una noche de diversión.

La mirada de Thor se ensombreció un poco pero su sonrisa no menguo- ¡No claro que no!, ya es muy difícil mi matrimonio así, como para poner a un inocente en medio- Tony lo estudió con detenimiento.

Bueno… Por mi experiencia puedo decirte que solo por dos cosas ponemos ese tipo de cara- suspiro- Primero que te enamores o segundo que haya un nuevo integrante en la familia, así que perdóname amigo pero estoy perdido.

¿Tú?... El grandioso Tony perdido, eso no se escucha todos los días- Thor no paraba de reír, en ese momento la mesera dejó sus pedidos y viendo que no se les ofrecía algo más, se retiró después de brindarles una sonrisa coqueta.

Entonces ilústrame sabio taxista- Tony usó el sarcasmo en cada una de sus palabras, pero Thor no refutó nada en primera por que le dio gracia el comentario y en segundo era, aunque le doliera, verdad; él era un taxista, uno bien honrado y estaba orgulloso, ya que daba lo mejor de sí.

En un instante Thor dejó de reír y suspiro- Lo que te voy a contar es algo serio, así que por favor te pido que escuches hasta el final, necesito a alguien con tu conocimiento en este tipo de… cosas; por cierto ¿cómo está Bruce?

Bastante bien y buenísimo, sin lugar a dudas nos amamos demasiado, estoy prendado de él como no te imaginas- Era una confesión que solo se da en los lugares y con las personas correctas, Tony pocas veces lo hacía y siempre era con su pareja o con Thor- Pero cuéntame que pasa, después de halagar mis conocimientos, comienza a interesarme lo que tienes que contarme… Suéltalo ya.

Bien aquí voy… Eran las 10 de la noche, conducía mi Volkswagen, fue un día de esos malos donde no hubo pasaje, la silueta de un hombre me hizo la parada, era un moreno precioso y esbelto, su camisa algo abierta mostraba el paraíso- Thor se revolvió en su asiento y suspiro- se veía que llevaba tiempo esperando porque tenía un hermoso sonrojo en su cara y sus labios; una lagrima de sus alucinantes ojos verdes rodaba por su mejilla, mientras que el retrovisor decía: ve que piernas…, pero yo vi un poco más- Tony lo veía estupefacto.

Espera, espera Thor… Quieres decirme que es un hombre el que estas describiendo y por el cual casi terminas de mojar la mesa por tanto babeo- Thor solo se sonrojo y bajo un poco la mirada- ¡Ooohhh por… Lo que sea!, ¿qué no eras heterosexual?

Pues… Yo también lo creía, ¡pero te dije que no me interrumpieras!- Thor le acusó.

Está bien, solo quería ubicarme, continúa- Tony se acomodó mejor en la silla, dispuesto a escuchar.

Eran las 10:40 y zigzagueaba en reforma, me dijo: me llamo Loki; con una voz tan sensual que, ¡cielos! Me erizo la piel; sacó un cigarro de su gabardina con movimientos tan medidos que parecía que era magia lo que hacía con sus manos, le ofrecí fuego deprisa y me temblaba la mano- Thor tenía la mirada perdida y ensoñadora- Le pregunte: por quien llora, y me dijo: por un tipo, que se cree que por rico, puede venir a engañarme; y yo… yo… le dije: No caiga usted por amor, usted debe de levantarse, cuente con su servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse- Thor tuvo la decencia de parecer algo avergonzado y confundido, pero su expresión cambió radicalmente a felicidad- y me sonrío.

¡No puedo creerlo Thor!, ¿en qué pensabas?, estas casado y por si fuera poco, no eres gay- Tony lo veía entre curioso y divertido.

No… No lo sé… No sé bien porque le dije eso, por eso dime amigo ¿qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?, ¿qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?, ¿qué es lo que hace es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de un caballero?, ¿qué es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama?... Nunca había sentido esto Tony, ni siquiera me habían interesado los hombres, pero él, él es diferente, me hizo dudar de mí y lo peor es que yo lo busqué, yo lo inicie, no pensé, solo quería estar con él- Thor de verdad se veía abatido.

¿Y… Qué te dijo?- Tony estaba recargado en la mesa con un aire divertido pero con la mirada clavada en Thor.

Me dijo que lo vio abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha, que era de clase muy sencilla, lo sabía por su facha; él me sonreía en el espejo y se peinó su cabello negro hacia atrás con un gesto tan sensual que… yo estaba idiotizado, con el espejo empañado- Thor volvía a soñar despierto y con una sonrisa boba plasmada en su cara- Me dijo: dobla en la esquina, iremos hasta mi casa, después de un par de tequilas, veremos qué es lo que pasa- Tony retuvo la respiración- Para que describir lo que hicimos en la alfombra, si basta con resumir que le bese hasta la sombra… y un poco más.

¿¡Qué!?, ¡no!, quiero detalles, me estas torturando con esto, si voy a darte mi consejo quiero saber todo, después de todo si voy a guardar este grande secreto, que sea hasta el fondo- Tony se inclinó más hacia Thor, con su total atención hacia su amigo.

¡Tony pervertido!- Thor estaba tan colorado, que de verdad sentía arder la cara, pero al ver la mirada insistente de su mejor amigo, se resignó- Esta bien, solo no me interrumpas quieres…

_Llegaron a una casa sencilla (casi mansión), hermosa, tenía al frente un pequeño jardín que vislumbraba bien cuidado y con hermosas rosas plantadas; ambos caminaron hasta entrar en la casa con sonrisas cómplices y miradas seductoras; la casa era pequeña pero de muy buen gusto, a la entrada estaba un pequeño pasillo, del lado derecho estaba una puerta y del lado izquierdo conducía a una sala, donde se dirigieron, con piso alfombrado, en medio un sillón blanco no muy largo, de frente una chimenea chica y un mini bar en la esquina derecha, todo parecía cómodo._

_Siéntete como en tu casa, ¿solo gustas un poco de tequila o algo más?- Ambos dejaron sus respectivos abrigos en un sillón y Loki se dirigía a encender la chimenea._

_Con el tequila estoy bien, muchas gracias- Thor observaba a Loki, decir que estaba guapo, era quedarse corto, tenía una belleza singular, que cautivaba y seducía, esbelto pero se veía por debajo de la camisa que tenía músculos, que si no eran como los suyos, igual estaban trabajados, casi de la misma estatura que él, aunque no estaba muy seguro, su piel era blanca como la nieve y se veía suave, su cuerpo estaba contorneado por curvas para nada femeninas pero sí hechizantes._

_Bien entonces toma asiento, no te voy a morder o hacer algo que tú no quieras… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Loki le miró de soslayo y le dedicó una sonrisa depredadora, mientras se dirigía al mini bar._

_Thor se estremeció de nervios y algo más que no quiso ponerle nombre en ese momento- Me llamo Thor Odison y eso de morder suena interesante- Trató de tomar una pose seductora en el sillón de tres piezas, aunque temía que solo estuviera haciendo el ridículo; se dedicó a observar a su pasajero su cabello color negro era un poco más largo que el suyo y peinado hacia atrás se veía increíble, su espalda aunque cubierta no dejaba de llamar la atención, ya que la tela se pegaba y ¡cielos! Su cintura, ya quería ponerle las manos encima y su trasero era como un imán de miradas… Se sentía como quinceañero, sin poder controlarse o concentrarse… No quería hacer algo vergonzoso y menos con ese hombre. _

_Loki Laufeyson- Se dirigió hacia Thor mientras le tendía el tequila y se sentó al otro lado del sillón, doblando su pierna izquierda, aunque no quedaron muy separados- Mucho gusto Thor, dime ¿siempre en tu tiempo libre ayudas, como alma caritativa a tus pasajeros, mientras los seduces o solo les das consejos, como todo buen taxista?- Le preguntó mientras daba un trago a su bebida._

_Thor solo río ante el comentario, aunque algo de consciencia le recriminaba- La mayor parte del tiempo solo doy consejos, pero solo a personas muy especiales ayudo y seduzco; dime ¿siempre andas luciendo tan sexy e invitas a tu casa a los de alma caritativa o solo como todo un travieso seduces a los taxistas?_

_Loki se limitó a darle una sonrisa enigmática- Mi travesura es que engatuso y seduzco a taxistas que sean especiales, les cuento una historia triste y luego los mató a mordidas- Cuando mencionó la parte de la historia triste, sus ojos perdieron un poco de brillo y la sonrisa menguo._

_Thor en lugar de preocuparse por lo que le había insinuado, se preocupó por el brillo de esos ojos atrayentes- Se escucha interesante, ¿por qué no pasas a la tercera parte de tu plan?- Se tomó de un solo trago el tequila, dejó el vaso en el descanso del sillón y arrinconó a Loki, ante la mirada sorprendida del prisionero, ya que todo había pasado tan rápido como si de un rayo se tratará- Estoy ansioso por morir de esa forma y a manos tuyas, Loki._

_Loki retuvo el aire en sus pulmones por la sorpresa y porque su propia ansiedad se había desatado, se tomó su bebida y dejo resbalar el vaso por un lado- Como desees Thor- Se abalanzó sobre el rubio, buscando sus labios y atrapando su nuca entre sus manos, iniciaron un beso desesperado, ardiente, donde rápidamente después de saborear sus labios, pasaron a descubrir sus lenguas, las cuales danzaron sin tregua, se mordían, succionaban y jadeaban dentro del beso, el calor comenzó a aumentar._

_Thor dejó un rato esa boca que lo estaba enviciando- Te estas tardando un poco, mi querido dios de las travesuras- se dedicó a atacar el cuello de Loki con lamidas y pequeñas succiones, repartía pequeños besos y se llenaba del olor del moreno; mientras que Loki jadeaba y echaba para atrás su cabeza para darle más acceso a Thor._

_Eres algo… nmh… rápido… aah… dios trueno…- Thor le había desabrochado la camisa y estimulaba sus pezones con sus dedos de la mano izquierda, mientras que su mano derecha acariciaba la espalda baja._

_Esa maldita voz de Loki solo lo encendía, sus jadeos se escuchaban espectaculares, todo él era un afrodisíaco y Thor no se saciaba, no quería saciarse; bajo sus labios hasta los pezones, donde los comenzó a lamer, haciendo movimientos con la lengua y succionaba, lo mismo hizo con su gemelo; se separó, le quitó la camisa a Loki y lo volvió a recostar- Vas a desear que termine rápido contigo esta noche, dios travieso- le susurro en el oído y aprovecho para lamerle el lóbulo, lo mordió suavemente y lo chupo._

_Loki había aprovechado para quitarle la camiseta a Thor cuando se estaban deshaciendo de su camisa y al haberle susurrado al oído lo hizo estremecerse, estaba sintiendo el mayor placer de su vida, nunca había sentido algo así, no sabía si era por las circunstancias o por la persona, ya que no pudo reflexionar, cuando su boca fue poseída nuevamente, sentía que era acariciado en todas partes; no supo a ciencia cierta cuando fue que Thor le había desabrochado el cinturón y había colado su mano acariciándole una nalga, pero aprovecho el hecho de que ahora besaba su abdomen estando hincado en la alfombra para responderle provocador- Eso quiero verlo dios trueno._

_Thor levantó la cara para refutarle pero se quedó sin habla, cuando contempló a Loki sonrojado, con lo ojos entrecerrados y vidriosos por el placer, su boca roja por los besos voraces, con el cabello alborotado y con pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente, su cuello marcado con cardenales rojizos y su pecho bajando y subiendo rápidamente ¡cielos! Era un dios caído o tal vez un semi-dios nacido, pero lo importante es que era suyo en ese momentos; sólo pudo elevarle un poco y terminó de quitarle las prendas que quedaba, lo saboreo estando hincado, todo era una delicia, su abdomen, su cadera, su pene, sus piernas y sus pies; su piel era tan suave, que debería de ser un pecado tenerla - Eres un mentiroso, de seguro eres un dios que va a condenarme._

_Loki rio suave- Si, a veces así me llaman y sería muy divertido condenarte, pero para que veas que soy piadoso, sino quedas satisfecho, tú podrás condenarme - Empujó a Thor en la alfombra y le besó el cuello dejando unas cuantas marcas como a él le hizo, bajo por su pecho y mordió un poco los pezones, obteniendo un gruñido de satisfacción por parte del rubio; estuvo un poco de tiempo deleitándose y continuo bajando, dando lamidas intercalados con besos al abdomen y penetrando con su lengua el ombligo, provocando que los jadeos se intensificaran; desabrochó el cinturón y comenzó a bajar los pantalones, tenía el cuerpo envidiable, con sus músculos definidos, su piel bronceada pero esa parte del bóxer abultada era muy prometedora, succionó, marcó las caderas, mientras acariciaba la entrepierna, podía sentir la humedad en el bóxer pero quería alargar este encuentro._

_Loki… por… favor…- Thor levantaba las caderas y se frotaba con esa mano, que le hacía ver estrellitas aunque cerrará los ojos, de pronto sintió como le bajaban los bóxer y su erección era liberada, solo para enseguida ser aprisionada por una cavidad caliente y húmeda, la boca de Loki era el paraíso, succionaba como el demonio y lo hacía elevarse al cielo, no veía nada, solo sentía, sentía que la lengua acariciaba sus venas desde la base hasta la punta del glande, donde lo torturaba con movimiento circulares y después succionaba un poco la punta, degustando la gotas pre-seminales que salían, a veces se la metía lo más que podía al fondo, subía y bajaba lentamente, a partes intermedias succionaba y medio jadeaba, mandando sensaciones que nunca había vivido Thor, si continuaba así, pronto terminaría._

_Thor se levantó y lo agarró de los hombros para encarar a Loki- Ahora me toca a mí, dios de las mentiras- lo besó posesivo y el otro rápidamente correspondió, terminó de sacarse la ropa que quedaba y besó a Loki por todo el abdomen, dejando pequeñas mordidas a los largo de sus caderas, succionando su ingle, chupando la parte interna de los muslos, mientras lo masturbaba; levantó la cara para observarlo, Loki estaba con el cabello revuelto, con el ceño fruncido de goce y sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, con sus manos tratando de aferrarse a la alfombra, mientras dejaba salir jadeos entrecortados; lo único que puedo pensar es "mío, solamente mío, lo quiero para mí"- Mío…_

_Loki al oírlo, entreabrió los ojos y sin saber exactamente porque, respondió- Tuyo…- Pudo ver que la mirada de Thor se obscurecía por el deseo y bajaba a su entrepierna para comérselo, solo atinó a tratar de aferrase del cabello de Thor jalándoselo un poco- ¡Aaahhh!... nmh… ¡T-Tho-Thor!... nmh…_

_Thor disfrutaba ese manjar que tenía, se despertó ese deseo de poseer el cuerpo y alma del ser que se revolvía y estremecía debajo suyo, no le importaba nada; subió su mano derecha colocando sus dedos en la boca de Loki, el cual lamio y succiono como si su vida se fuera en ello; cuando los sintió lubricados, bajó su mano hasta el ano de Loki, si bien no era homosexual, sabía lo que tenía que hacerse gracias a las pláticas de su queridísimo amigo Tony; así comenzó a prepararlo, acariciaba alrededor del ano, mientras chupaba los testículos de Loki y lamía la base de su pene, comenzó a penetrarlo con un dedo que fácilmente se deslizó al interior._

_Loki se retorcía de goce, por las sensaciones que estaba viviendo- ¡Más… Thor… aahh!- prácticamente suplico; Thor lo complació, comenzó a prepararlo con un segundo dedo, paso poco tiempo cuando sintió que la barrera natural cedía y podía moverse libremente; todo era magnífico pero recordó que él no era el primero, ni mucho menos el dueño legítimo de Loki, eso encendió la llama de los celos que hace muchísimo tiempo no sentía, es más no recordaba haberlos vivido con Natasha y como si todo eso hubiese sido un sacrilegio comenzó a penetrar rudamente a Loki con los dedos, buscando y encontrando su próstata, la estimuló tanto que los jadeos de Loki ahora eran fuertes gemidos de placer- ¡P-pa-para!... ¡T-Tho-Thoooor!._

_¡No!, ¡dime que seré el único!, ¡que ya no habrá ningún otro!, ¡miénteme!...- Estaba enojado y sabía que era estúpido, ¿cómo podía pedir aquello? Si él sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero se sentía sobrepasado por los sentimientos, no quería dar vuelta atrás._

_Loki se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero no lograba pensar coherentemente, el placer que Thor le daba no se comparaba con nada, no lo dejaban razonar- ¡N-n-o… nmh…!_

_¿No?...- Thor penetró con un tercer dedo, no pensando si le provocaba dolor a Loki y comenzó a los movió más rudamente, lo hizo porque esa no era la respuesta que quería escuchar._

_¡Agh!... ¡N-no… nmh… ha-habrá… al… guieeen… nmh… m-más… Thoooor!- Loki no podía creerlo, nadie lo había tratado así, tan rudamente, si pudiera pensar con claridad de seguro lo mandaría al demonio, pero se sentía en el paraíso, en este momento no podía negarle nada a Thor, no le importaba darse en bandeja de oro._

_¡Eres mío Loki!- Retiró sus dedos, levantó la cadera de Loki y lo penetró de una sola estocada hasta el fondo; ambos dieron un grito, el rubio de completo placer, el moreno con el placer y el dolor mezclándose; Loki se aferró fuertemente a los hombros y sus piernas se enroscaron en la cintura de Thor, había dejado escapar pocas lagrimas tanto de excitación como por el dolor provocado; a este punto el rubio recobró un poco de cordura, pero solo un poco, decidió esperar a que el moreno se acostumbrará, mientras repartía besos por toda su cara, bebiéndose las lágrimas, besando con una gran ternura y algo más los labios de Loki, que lo recibieron sin dudar; compartieron un tiempo ese beso que expresaba más sentimientos que cualquiera de los dos quisiera evidenciar, hasta que Loki movió su cadera , indicándole a Thor que podían continuar y no se hizo esperar._

_Los movimientos eran al principio lentos, como un candente vals y solo se oía suaves jadeos, pronto Thor no pudo continuar así y comenzó a acelerar el ritmo hasta que ambos, bañados en sudor gemían sonoramente, dándose de vez en cuando besos apasionados; Loki cambió de posición sin que Thor saliera de él, quedando el sentado, comenzó a cabalgarlo fuertemente y Thor lo ayudaba con sus manos y lo masturbaba, ninguno de los dos dejó de mirarse a los ojos, como reafirmando con quien estaban en ese momento; pronto ambos sintieron un choque eléctrico a lo largo de su columna que parecía venir de todo su cuerpo y terminar en la punta de su pene, el primero fue Loki que dejó salir un gemido entrecortado y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, dando un excelente espectáculo al llegar al orgasmo, manchando ambos vientres con su esencia; mientras que Thor al sentir las paredes de Loki ceñirse a su pene, dejó salir un jadeo muy grave y llego al orgasmo muy dentro de Loki, llenándolo, sin querer nunca salir de él , apretando sus manos en las caderas blancas, donde de seguro dejaría una marca._

_Loki se dejó caer encima de Thor, el cual lo recibió comiéndole la boca- ¡Si eso fue la muerte, quiero sentirla contigo más seguido!- Thor tenía miedo de que toda esa maravilla terminará de un momento a otro._

_Loki rio- ¿Quieres más?- Se movió de su sitio, haciendo que Thor se deslizará fuera de él, provocando un jadeo de ambos, se acostó a su lado con una media sonrisa._

_Mucho más, esa es tu condena- Ante la contestación, Loki volteo a ver a Thor, el cual estaba serio y lo miraba con sus esos ojos azules muy penetrantes, que lo habían hechizado desde que subió al taxi._

_¿Qué?... ¿No quedaste satisfecho?- Ante la pregunta divertida de Loki, Thor bajo un poco la mirada pensando, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Esto no era correcto, Natasha no se lo merecía tampoco Loki, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la reacción del moreno y ¡demonios!, sabía que eso tampoco era correcto._

_Lo cierto es que no quedé satisfecho, quiero más, siento que no querré quitarte tu condena…- Thor volteo la mirada al techo, no quería pensar en lo que Loki le haría, tal vez solo lo echaría en el mejor de los casos._

_Sin embargo pesé de que Loki debería de sentirse intimidado por las palabras que parecían amenazantes, solo pensaba que compartía su sentir, no quería estar lejos del rubio, aunque estaba con Steven hace mucho que la flama del amor había muerto, nunca fue bueno para decir sus sentimientos y cuando intento hacerlo, por más que se esforzó, supo que era tarde; Steven ya no lo amaba y lo que su novio había hecho todas las noche le habían reafirmado sus sospechas, era engañado- Eres insaciable dios trueno, espero que mi condena no sea tan larga._

_Thor volteo rápido a verlo sorprendido y con la alegría grabada en sus ojos, lo besó- Te haré firmar un contrato dios de las mentiras._

_¿Qué no confías en mí?- dijo Loki con fingida inocencia, mientras le acariciaba el brazo que lo tenía abrazado por la cintura. _

_Solo es precaución- Thor casi le habló sobre sus labios ya que no paraba de succionarlos._

_Entonces te haré firmar un documento para que solo me brindes ayuda a mí y a los demás pasajeros solo les darás consejos- Loki recordó lo que habían platicado, y por las circunstancias quería, necesitaba saberse único, aunque fuera mentira._

_Thor paro de besarlo y lo miró serio, estudiándolo- Eres el único Loki._

_Aja- Loki le sonrió cínico._

_Te habló en serio- Como si fuera para probar, Thor apretó su abrazo- Yo… yo… yo era heterosexual hasta este día- Loki levantó un ceja en signo de incomprensión- Nunca me habían gustado los hombre, ni siquiera me fijaba en ellos…- Thor lo miraba intensamente- Hasta que te subiste al taxi…_

_Loki se sonrojo por lo dicho, ¿en verdad le iba a creer?, Thor tenía la cara pintada de verdad, era de esas personas que no podían mentir, lo había notado, puesto que cuando en el taxi comenzó a verlo por el retrovisor, su deseo se expresó en la cara del rubio, por lo que no dudo en aceptar la propuesta que le había mencionado; así que también se armó de valor- Tú… tú también eres… el único- Thor lo miró sin entender._

_Loki suspiró- Yo nunca había engañado a Steven, me gusta la fidelidad y por lo tanto lo que pido, lo doy, es solo que…- Thor le puso un dedo en los labios silenciándolo._

_Yo tampoco había engañado a mi esposa- Loki lo miró estupefacto, bajo la vista hacia la mano que le acariciaba la cadera y efectivamente vio un anillo, por un instante se sintió estúpido, ¿¡cómo no se dio cuenta!? Thor solo atino a sujetarle el mentón y obligar a Loki a que lo viera a los ojos- pero tú haces que me desconozca, haces que me pierda, que desee cosas que no son correctas- Lo miró intensamente a los ojos con el corazón en la mano- y si algún día te perdieras en la locura o en el pecado, quiero hacerlo contigo._

_Loki tragó duro- Lamento esto, tal vez Steven se lo merezca pero tu esposa no- Se comenzó a levantar- En serio lo lamento._

_¡No por favor!, ¡no me dejes!- Thor lo miro lleno de angustia y tristeza, en verdad no sabía que sentía, pero no quería que esto terminará, quería que Loki estuviese con él y solo con él._

_Loki no sabía qué hacer, había algo que lo atraía a Thor, que lo hizo caer en sus redes en el taxi y que ahora lo hacía dudar, sabía que era sincero pero esto no era correcto, sabía que no solo era atracción pero no podían estar juntos, sabía que Steven se lo merecía pero la esposa no._

_Thor al ver que dudaba rápidamente se levantó y lo beso, no salvajemente, sino un beso tímido, lleno de sentimientos, hasta amor, entregándole todo, rindiéndose a ese dios caído, a este Loki que apenas si conocía pero que sentía que era para él; con alegría sintió que Loki también se entregaba, no solo le correspondía el beso, sino que lo abrazo y ambos volvieron a acostarse en la alfombra; pronto algo cambio, parecía que ambos se aferraban a l otro, ese beso era desesperado, mostrando el alma de los dos, cuando el oxígeno falto, se separaron y se miraron intensamente- Estamos condenados Thor- Ambos rieron._

Tony estaba sonrojado, no se había perdido detalle y se había imaginado muchas de las escenas (todas realmente)- ¡No puedo creerlo Thor!...- Se dejó caer en su silla, sin una pequeña imagen de compostura que siempre guardaba en lugares públicos- Quiero decir… ¡wow!, es decir te conozco, sé que no hiciste esto por calentura… eso era antes de conocer a Natasha, pero después de ella cambiaste… y que ahora un tipo de la nada venga y en poco tiempo te modifique, quiere decir que en verdad te enam…- Suspiró y detuvo su perorata- ¿Qué más paso Thor?

Bueno… Aproximadamente hasta las 3 de la mañana estuvimos platicando abrazados en el sofá y haciendo otras cosas… pero yo sabía que aún estaba deprimido por lo de su novio, así que le dije: no se sienta usted tan solo, yo también sufro aunque no es lo mismo, mi mujer y mi horario han abierto un abismo; Loki me sonrió compartiendo un poco mi dolor- Tony asintió pensativo- Nos compare y le dije: ¡Como se sufre en ambos lados de las clases sociales! Tú sufres en tu mansión, yo sufro en los arrabales… Aunque estoy seguro que no te lo mereces.

Tony rio- Eres un romántico empedernido, sino cayó con el buen sexo seguro cayó con tu palabrería- Se echaron a reír, pero Tony se puso serio- ¿Es por eso que le pediste el divorcio a Natasha?

Thor lo miró asombrado- ¿Lo sabías y no lo mencionaste?

Tony se defendió, levantando las manos en son de paz- Solo quería escucharlo de tu propia boca, después de todo ella me lo dijo y tú eres mi amigo, te creo a ti.

Thor suspiró y le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento por sus palabras- No le pido el divorcio solo por eso; de hecho esa noche Loki me dijo que fuera con él para que su novio viera que no estaba solo- Thor estaba perdido en sus recuerdos- Loki se peinó el cabello hacia atrás, se veía malditamente bien… y nos fuimos al bar donde estaba su novio, cuando entramos, precisamente él abrazaba a una chica- enfoco su vista en su amigo y con una sonrisa le dijo- ¡Mira si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica!... Era mi mujer.

Tony lo miró sorprendido- ¿Qué?

Por eso quiero que respondas a mis preguntas amigo, ¿qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?, ¿qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?- Lo siguiente Thor lo dijo con un poco de dolor pero más con enojo- ¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero coincide con su mujer en horario y esmero?

Tony se quedó callado un rato- Lo lamento amigo… Sé que realmente la amabas, aunque tu trabajo te absorbía…

Pero ella dejó de hacerlo hace mucho y el día que conocí a Loki aprendí lo que es amar de verdad- Lo interrumpió Thor y se ganó la atención nuevamente de su amigo- Loki me dijo que le habría perdonado a su novio el desliz, si esa noche no le hubieran dicho que su novio llevaba dos años engañándole con la misma mujer.

Tony miró a su amigo asombrado- ¿Qué hiciste?

Thor lanzó una carcajada- Nada, Loki me agarró del brazo y me convenció para que no hiciera una escena, lo deje pasar, necesite un tiempo para pensar.

Pero Natasha dice que aun te ama y nos anda convenciendo a todos para que disolvamos tu decisión del divorcio- Tony le miraba expectante y dijo pensativo- Se ve tan sincera…

No voy a volver con ella, desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos, se ven en el mismo bar- Thor le informó.

¿Entonces… Y Loki?- Para Tony esa historia era de locos.

Y el moreno para el taxi, siempre a las 10, en el mismo lugar- Thor le dijo sonriendo- Desde hace 3 meses.

Tony viéndolo, negó sorprendido- ¿Y hasta apenas me lo cuentas? ¡Se supone que soy tu mejor amigo!

Thor rio- Sabía que estaba mal y no quería comprometerte, porque nunca dejé a Loki, tuve que pensar las cosas pero con él a mi lado, así fue más fácil llegar a una solución.

Tony lo miró suspicaz- ¿En serio llegar a una solución o solo saber la mejor manera que iba a llevar a tu solución Thor? Porque por la manera de cómo pasó todo, estoy seguro que nunca ibas a dejar ir a Loki- Ambos se miraron y rieron a carcajadas.

Si bueno, lo más difícil fue hacer un plan para Natasha- Thor dijo un poco avergonzado, pero luego con alevosía dijo- porque Steven así como llego así se fue.

¡Pobre tipo! Nunca tuvo oportunidad contra ti- Ambos estallaron a carcajadas, no por nada en sus años de adolescencia Thor era conocido como casanova.

¿Thor…?- Ambos voltearon; Tony se quedó pasmado, no necesitaba saber quién era el que los interrumpió, en verdad el moreno era guapo, como le había descrito su amigo, un hermoso atrayente y con ojos verdes que hechizaban; sus mejillas, labios y nariz sonrojadas por el frío, por si fuera poco la gabardina que traía puesta se ceñía exquisitamente a su cuerpo.

Thor se levantó rápidamente de la silla, abrazó a Loki y le dio un beso muy pasional, que hizo que Tony carraspeará y Loki se ruborizará adorablemente- Tony te presentó a mi amante y próximo esposo Loki Laufeyson.

Tony también se paró y le extendió su mano- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Anthony Edward Stark, para servirle Loki- Le dijo pícaro.

Loki sonrió un poco y Thor rodo los ojos "con esos amigos"- Mucho gusto Anthony, un placer por fin conocerte, después de haber oído mucho de ti.

¿En serio? Dime que te ha dicho, porque quisiera desmentir algunas cosas que de seguro Thor te dijo, con un café de por medio o una cerveza, tú elije Loki- Tony se pavoneo un poco.

Bueno…- Loki le miro divertido.

¡Ey, ey, ey! No te metas con lo mío Tony…- Le amenazó Thor- Además ya llevamos prisa, sino llegamos a tiempo, se nos cancelan los boletos del cine- Mientras lo decía se preparaba para salir al frio, Tony y Loki reían y lo miraban divertidos.

Tiene razón Anthony, será en otra ocasión- Loki se despidió, siendo agarrado por la cintura por un posesivo Thor.

En otra ocasión Loki- Dijo Tony como despedida- Por cierto Thor...- La pareja volteo- No sé cuál es la respuesta a tus preguntas; pero por mi experiencia, si estás bien con la situación, lucha para que no se repitan tus errores, lucha por lo que amas y nunca lo dejes ir.

Thor le sonrió a su amigo, tomó la cara de Loki y lo besó dulcemente, siendo inmediatamente correspondido, miró a Loki enamorado- Más que bien estoy inmensamente feliz y lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para no dejarte ir.

Loki lo miró igual o más enamorado- Eres un maldito romántico ¿lo sabías…?

Así me amas- Thor le afirmo y Loki solo sonriendo negó, emprendieron de nuevo el camino- ¡Gracias Tony!- Tony les despidió con una mano y la pareja salió del bar.

¡Fin!

Espero que les haya agradado, la canción es La historia de un taxi de Ricardo Arjona; ojala más autores se animen escribir de esta pareja Thor y Loki, sin más por favor agradeceré el que me hayan leído y que me dejen un comentario, gracias….


End file.
